Is This A Love Test?
by InLoveWithThePuckster
Summary: Set way back in season 1. What if Rchel and Puck never broke up and Finn never found out about the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is set during the first season. With two questions what if Rachel and Puck never broke up? And Finn never found out about the baby?**

Rachel's POV

I can't wait till tonight it's Noah and I's one month anniversary. Who would of thought his mom telling him to find a Jewish girlfriend would have ended up with me having an actual serious relationship with Noah Puckerman. He may have been the schools biggest bully and badass but that was Puck and I am dating Noah. The romantic, caring side I honestly just realised one day my crush on Finn was stupid since there was no way he would ever leave Quinn.

I smiled as I saw my boyfriend standing beside my locker holding a grape slushie. "Why you so smiley?" he asked with a massive grin on his face.

"Well unless you are gonna throw that on me, why shouldn't I be?"

"Nah here take it cause I know you love grape," he said handing me the slushie.

"I booked our reservation for tonight at Breadstix at 8! I'll pick you up at half seven if thats okay?" he asked while we started to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah! That's perfect! I'm so excited I've never had a one month anniversary!"

"Me either I," Noah was cut off by Finn calling his name.

"What?" Noah asked as Finn finally approached him.

"Can I talk to you...in private?" the taller boy asked.

"I need to go anyway! I have to talk to Mercedes!" I said giving Noah a quick peck on the cheek and leaving to find Mercedes.

Pucks POV

"So what's up dude?"

"I'm just so...scared!" Finn responded after a few seconds of silence.

"Of what?" I asked really confused with what the hell he is on about.

"Well yesterday I went to the sonogram with Quinn and it just hit me. I have this daughter who is like living inside of Quinn just now but soon she is gonna go off to this other family and when she is older she is gonna probably hate me or think I abandoned her!" Crap as soon as Finn said those words I felt like hundreds of mixed emotions.

Then all of a sudden I realised," It's a girl? Quinn is having a girl?" I asked trying to keep any suspicious expressions off my face.

"Yeah," Finn sighed.

"Well I don't know what to say...I can't even imagine what you are going through," I lied straight to my best friends face.

"It's okay I don't expect you to understand," Finn said yawning I noticed how tired he was these days.

I was about to ask him why he was so tired but the bell for first period rang. Ugh time for Physics, yay let's have a party! Normally I would just skip it and go to the nurse but I promised Rach I would stick in at my subjects. Well guess it's time to learn about frogs of something whatever you do in Physics.

As I strolled into my Physics class I noticed a certain blonde cheerio that went by the name of Quinn. I sat in my seat and decided to write her a note.

_**Hey have you always sat in front of me? **_

_Yeah, for two years!_

_**Oh well I heard our baby is a girl!**_

_MY baby!And stop sending me notes I'm trying to learn about voltage in parallel branches!_

Well that was harsh I mean I know she doesn't want it to be my baby but it is so fuck her. I mean yeah sometimes I think it's better cause if people found out Finn would beat the shit out of me and I would lose Rach. I can't lose her she is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Maybe it's better for everyone this way...

**So there is the first chapter! Should I continue? Please Read and Review!**

**Love Kx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys so on the last chapter I know a few of you followed my story and put in on your favourites and thank you so much but I still don't have any reviews yet so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Rachel's POV

Ugh well first and second period have been awful. Who would have thought that staying up fourteen minutes after my bedtime could result in this amount of tiredness.

At least now it's break and I get to see Noah and some coffee. I could feel my face light up when I saw him sitting at table in the cafeteria waiting for me _with_ coffee! I walked as fast I could to get to the table.

"Hey babe," Noah said as he handed me the coffee, once I finally got there.

"Hiya, thanks for the coffee!" I gave a soft kiss and then took a sip of my coffee finally sitting down.

"Hey Finn! I didn't even notice you there! Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no! You haven't seen Quinn anywhere?" Finn asked me.

"Eh no I don't think so...is she not at that cheerleading meeting?"

"Oh thank god!" Finn sighed," I mean I love Quinn but god is she stressful! She nagged at me for two hours on the phone last night!"

See a month ago my heart would be racing at the thought of Finn being fed up of Quinn but now I just pity the guy. My heart is completely Noah's I mean some people say you can't fall in true love in a month but we did. So all I can say to them is ha!

"Dude I understand you, my mom I love her to pieces but she is always going on about something!" Noah tried to make Finn feel better.

"Yeah but she is my girlfriend not my mom!"

Yeah the power couple were definitely on the rock and I was gonna help them.

"It's probably just her hormones. I mean teenage girls have enough without a baby adding more on," I assured him giving a small smile. He just sighed in return ,"Yeah but Rachel what can I do to help her?"

"Just follow what she asks you to do and then also do other stuff on the side to show her you still love,"

"What kinda other stuff?" he asked actually looking enthusiastic about the plan.

"Take her out for dinner, get her a drink, give her a small kiss when you meet her in the hallway or just smile, sometimes anything that will lighten the mood!"

"Thanks Rachel but I gotta go now and I'll try it!" Finn left without another word, ready to start his plan of action.

"That was sweet of you babe but what's in it for you?"Noah asked and I was shocked that he thought I had a reason behind a good deed. Okay well maybe I had a little motivation.

"Nothing I was just being nice!" I said trying to convince him because I knew the answer would hurt him.

"Come on Rach, tell me? Otherwise I won't take you to dinner!" he demanded, god he could see right through my lies.

"Okay, but promise not to be mad?"

"Promise!"

"Well I thought if Quinn and Finn broke up you might go running to Quinn because I know you had a massive crush on her,"

"WHAT? YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE I WOULD LEAVE YOU?" Noah shouted his face going on fire with anger.

"No, no I just...look Noah I'm sorry!" he got up and started to storm through the cafeteria. I called after him but it was too late he was gone and the bell for third period had rang.

Pucks POV

I can't believe she thought I would run to Quinn, yeah maybe at one point I would've but not anymore. At least it's third period that's at least half the day gone. I sigh as I walk into my English class and remember that's the other awful period I spend with Quinn.

The rest of the class starts to pile in and I spot Quinn in the crowd. Right now I can't even look at her without thinking about how much more I love Rachel and then thinking how much more I love my baby more than Rachel.

"Listen up!" Mr Collins my stupid English teacher said ,"We are going to discuss Julius Caesar in pairs! I have already picked them out," the whole class groaned, like I said he's stupid.

"Listen for your name Jenna and Matt, Claudia and Stephanie, Allalyna and Joe, Catriona and Beth, Noah and Quinn..." oh shit after that I completely stopped listening to everything he said I wished I had been put with Beth Duffy she is like one of the hottest chicks, damn that stupid Catriona. That's probably why I was so confused when everyon started moving and Quinn came and sat down next to me.

"So..."Quinn started off," I don't like that Mark Antony guy! Do you?"

I she seriously asking me this," No I'm way more of a Brucas kinda guy" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well I heard you had an argument with Rachel," she finally brought up the forbidden topic.

"Yeah she thinks I'm gonna abandon her if I she a better girl on offer," I say which technically was what we were arguing about.

"Well I say just show her how much you really love her," Quinn replied and she was right I had to show her how much I loved her.

That's why I couldn't till glee club to show her how much I really loved her.

Rachel came into glee and sat on the other side of the room obviously figuring that I didn't want to talk to her.

"Mr. Shue I have a song I wanna sing,"

"Uh yeah show us what you've got Puck!" Mr Shue said enthusiastically.

"Ok this isn't really the kinda song I normally sing so it might not be the best but it's for Rachel," she looked up surpised at me. I nodded to the band guys and they started to play.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
5 steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award,  
That's how much you mean to me_

You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl,  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long,  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get,  
I'm a turn you on

You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all-night-long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

Can't seem to stop you from... running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
Til' I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
You're my greatest hit girl  
Just say this is it girl...  
Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl

You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl,  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like...  
Oh oh oh oh  
Everybody in the crowd  
Let me hear you singing like  
This is it girl.

Everyone was clapping when I finished and Rachel came up and kissed me.

"I'm sorry! I just I don't know..." Rachel started to stutter.

"It's okay babe just know that I love you and will _never_ leave you!"

"I know," and once again I she pressed her soft lips against my dry, rough ones and it was perfect.

**An:Also I apoligse for any spelling mistake I wrote this in the early hours of the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I know I have updated everyday but the updates will probably be all over the place since I broke my laptop and am just borrowing my brother's laptop. He pretty much decides when I get it so I can't say I will update once a day or every two days, just a heads up! Also thank you to everyone who decided to follow this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Rachel's POV

I glance in the mirror one last time and make sure my outfit and make up are perfect, when I hear the doorbell ring. I giggle to myself when I hear my dads interrogating Noah. I supposed I should save him, so I quickly walk down the stairs to see him dressed in black jeans with his black shirt actually tucked into his jeans.

"Hey!" Puck smiled as he saw me pushing past my dads.

"Hi, come on Dad leave him alone!" I say giving a small smile.

"Fine! Just have her back by ten!" my dad warned in a serious tone.

"Come on Leroy, leave the kids alone," my daddy said to my dad and then turned to smile at me," Have a good time honey, you to Noah!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek then started pulling my Dad upstairs.

"You look gorgeous Rach!" Noah said as we started to walk out to his truck.

"I could say the same but why is your shirt tucked in? You hate that,"

"Well I wanted to make sure your dads weren't gonna kill me again!"

"Well it looks nice anyway!" I smile as Noah opens the truck door for me and helps me in," Thanks"

"Your welcome," he smirks once he finally got into the drivers seat and started up the enigine.

"Noah you took the wrong turn, Breadstix was the left turn," I gasp after Noah took the right turn.

"Yeah but I lied!" Noah smirked "We ain't going to Breadstix!"

"We are we going then?" I ask confused. Just then we turned into the car park of one of my favourite vegan restaurants Organic Gardens.

"NOAH I LOVE THIS PLACE!" I scream and he covers his ears since I'm pretty sure I must have broken his ear drums.

"But you hate vegan food! Why did you come here?"

"Because yeah I hate vegan food but I love you and I just wanna make you happy!"

"I would kiss you right now but we are gonna be late if we don't get in there soon," he smiles and leads me inside the restaurant.

"Reservation for Puckerman?" Noah says to the waiter.

"Yes sir right this way," the man says and leads them to a candle lit table that has a bottle of sparling cider.

Just as we sit down a waitress sat down two plates of argrula-cranberry-pecan salad which is my favourite starter. Noah doesn't seem quite as amused when I look up at him after I had finished my salad.

"You done with that?" he asks and I just nod in return," Me too! Waiter!" he calls and the waiter comes and collects our plates. Then before I could say another word the waitress brought us two plates of sweet potatoe, fennel and eggplant lasagne.

"Oh my god! Noah how did you know my favourite starter and main dish?" I ask utterly shocked.

"Wait till you see what I got for desert!" he smirks back and give him a small laugh before I tuck into my lasagne.

Noah again doesn't quite like his lasagne but he doesn't complain which I love since not many guys would even try going vegan for their girlfriend.

Once I had finished my lasagne we start for five minutes chatting until the waitress brought us our desert.

"OH MY GOD! MEXICAN CHOCOLATE TOFU MOUSE!" I scream a bit too loud but I don't care.

Noah sits and laughs at me while I devour mine and also his mouse.

"Thank you so much! Noah I really appreciate this next time I'll take you to a steak house but I won't eat the steak!" I say on the ride home.

"Babe I don't mind I just love seeing you happy and thinking I did that!"

"You're so not the same guy I met in Freshman year!"

"How not?"

"Well you loved torturing people now...you like making people happy?"

"Or maybe just the ones I love happy..." he gave me a small glance as he pulled up to my house.

"I'll walk you to the door," he said jumping out the truck to open the door for me.

"Thanks this was the best night I've had in years!" I say as we reach my front door.

Just then he reached down and pulled me into a long, romantic kiss.

"Happy anniversary," we whisper to each other then watch as he walk back to his old beat up truck.

I laugh at myself when I think about how much I love Noah and how much he loves me. It seems crazy but it's not...

**AN: I think in the next chapter I'm gonna fast forward to when Quinn has the baby just to speed the story along. What do you guys think? I want to hear you opinion since I want to make sure you all enjoy this story. So tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys so this skips forward to when Quinn gives birth! Again thank you to all followers and I'm really sorry for any mistakes I really need to find a good beta! If you know one let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

8th June 2010

Puck's POV

"AHHHHHHH" the screams were all I could hear from Quinn's hospital room as the whole glee club sat, waiting for her to give birth.

This week had been hectic, one of the cheerleaders from school Beth Duffy, who I thought was one of the hottest chicks in school, died in a car crash. Then we went to Regionals and came third when suddenly Quinn went into labour.

Finn rushed her to hospital in the school bus that was used to take us to Regionals with us all sitting in the back. All you could hear( and still can hear) was Quinn crying out in agony.

At least her Mom had come back to re-own her just as she gave birth. Well all I am doing is distracting myself because all I can think is Quinn is having _my_ baby! How am I gonna cope now it's born and now that Quinn has decided to keep it. I'm gonna have to see her all the time and hear Finn go on and on about her.

I feel like I'm gonna throw up and Rachel keeps smiling at me saying things like "I know you are worried about Finn but he will be fine!" _Finn!_ I don't care about Finn or Quinn for that matter I only care about my daughter. Lying to Rachel makes me feel even more sick.

About half an hour later Finn announced everything was fine and told us we could come and meet _his_ daughter.

I looked down at Quinn, who was lying on the bed holding a tiny bundle, my baby. When she looked up at me she flinched slightly and I just smiled at her to reassure I was wasn't gonna ruin her plan. I couldn't, not now, I love Rachel too much.

"Have you got a name?" Santana asked while all of us admired the beautiful baby.

"No, we were thinking you guys might be able to help?" Quinn said softly not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

Then it came to me the perfect name," Beth!" Everyone turned to me," You should call her Beth after Beth Duffy. She was friends with you on the cheerios right?"

"Yeah, Beth is perfect," Quinn smiled and looked down her," Hiya Beth."

"Excuse me," a nurse came in," Would all visitors mind leaving I have to talk to the new parents alone about somethings!" Everyone started to leave and I followed but I felt like I had a right to be in there but technically being Finn's best friend doesn't qualify.

People were starting to go home so I decided it was best to do the same. I went home and hopped in the shower and cried for two hours. I cried for the baby I loved, for the girl I loved, for Finn being lied to about his child, for Quinn having to go throw the pain and for me for being responsible for it all.

Even after all those tears when I got out the shower and got dressed I felt like I could cry them all again. Suddenly I got a text from Finn asking me to get him some clean clothes. So I told myself the Puckator doesn't cry and drove to Finn's house to pick up some of his clothes.

I pulled open his top clothes draw to find hundreds of sonogram pictures and my heart suddenly started aching, so I grabbed a bunch of clothes and headed back to the hospital before it could get any worse.

I rushed through the hospital halls trying to remember what room was Quinn's and when I got there I saw the most painful thing in the world. Finn was cradling Beth in his arms singing the chorus to the KISS song Beth. I stopped outside the door to watch as he told her how much he did and always would love her.

That's when I realised I had to stop calling her _my_ baby and start calling her _his_. It would hurt but he loved her and she needed him. He turned round and saw me, so I used my excellent acting skills.

"Hey man, I brought you the clothes,"

"Thanks! Just sit them on the chair." I did so then turned to Finn and Beth.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, all Quinn. You wanna hold her?" he asked of course I wanted to I was desperate to.

"No can do bro. I gotta get back to pick up Sarah from her friends house." I say even though my heart is aching and I can feel my tears are coming back.

"Maybe another time." Finn says and I start to walk out the door and as I am running down the hallway back to my truck I bump into Quinn.

Our eyes lock for a moment mine are saying this is so damn hard, while Quinn's plead I'm so sorry. I start speed walking again just to make it to my truck in time before I start to flood the world with my tears. It hurts and people might say it's my fault but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

**An: Please read and review!**

**Love Kxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a couple of days since my last update but I honestly I don't have much luck with laptops. First I broke mine then I gave my brothers laptop a virus and I spent like two days begging my other brother for his laptop. I hope I don't ruin this one because ALL of his work is on it. Anyway this chapter was really hard to write because I didn't know where to go and I know it's kinda short but it's more of a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I can't hurt Puck like this it will ruin him, I have to give Beth up for adoption. How do I do that without hurting Finn? And she is my baby girl! Life just sucks but I have to give her up it's best for everyone.

I slowly walk back to my room and take one last deep breath before I have the hardest conversation of my life. I see him standing over Beth's crib, admiring her sleeping.

"Finn, sit down a minute, we need to talk," I say sitting on the bed and tapping the space beside me, indicating for him to sit.

"Okay," he's says hesitantly and sits down beside me, worry and fear overtaking his gorgeous eyes. Stay strong, you can do this.

"I think we should give Beth up for adoption," as I say the words, Finn's face goes into confusion central mode.

"B-but you said...you said we could keep her," he barely mutters out, while I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"I know, but now she is here and she is so perfect and I am not ready for this and I don't wanna screw up her life. And we will be under too much stress and we won't finish school, so we won't get jobs, so we can't spoil her and she deserves that and" my rant was cut off by Finn doing something I didn't expect.

He pulled me into a hug and just held me, running his fingers softly threw my hair and told me it was okay.

"Quinn," he said taking a long sigh," If it's what you want I will go along with the adoption,"

"Really?" I look up at him with bloodshot eyes and he just nod's before pulling me back into a hug.

3 Hours later...

"So if you could just sign here," the receptionist told Finn as I watched him sign Beth's adoption papers.

We had met a lovely couple, Mr and Mrs Jackson, who wanted to adopt Beth. I could see in Finn's eyes that it was killing him but I knew I couldn't watch 18 years of hurting Puck and it was really the best thing for Beth.

"That's you guys done you can go home now," the nurse finally said and we just stood there watching the Jacksons cooing over Beth.

"Come on Finn, we need to go," I sigh leading him back to his car.

"So are you gonna go and live at your Mom's," he finally spoke when we started driving back to Finn's house.

"Maybe, I mean I know she kicked me out but I still love her...and my Dad," I gulped and Finn took my hand in his.

"Look if you wanna move back with your Mom, it's fine with me,"

"Thanks for understanding,"

"No problem," he smiled at me and then his phone started buzzing," Oh can you get that?"

"Yeah, hold on," I say grabbing his phone and answering it.

"Hello," I say confidently.

"Q-quinn?" I hear a voice that I recognized straight away as Puck's.

"Yeah, um what do want?"

"Nothing really...how's Beth?"

"We um...we gave her up for adoption,"

All I hear from the other line was a small ,"Oh"

**Please read and review!**

**Love Kxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I know it's been like two or three days since my last update and no I never broke another laptop. Something AMAZING happened, it was sunny and hot on the West Coast of Scotland! Okay that might sound amazing to some people but it was hot for like a month when we were at school and then when it was summer it rained so I'm happy! Anyway I hope you like the chapter, I know it's short but I thought I needed to update ASAP!**

Puck's POV

"Oh," is all I manage to reply. I can't believe Quinn gave Beth up, after naming her and everything.

"Yeah it's what's best for everyone," she sighed trying to reassure me but I knew it was for the best but it was still a shock.

"Well, em I gotta go...so I guess I'll see you around..." I say more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, yeah I don't wanna hold you back. Bye," Quinn said softly before hanging up.

Well I guess she did what was best. I need to just push forward with my life and this way it has to be easier since I don't have to she her all the time and not be able to actually be there. This way she will be in a great home, since I know Finn and Quinn would only give her to someone they knew were great.

I have to more on with my life and life just now is Rachel. We've not even been going out for a year yet but I love her more than life, even though she is my life.

I have to focus on her because lately I've been too focused on thinking about the baby. Now I can think that she is safe and I can put all of my attention on Rachel.

I her birthday is just after we split for summer so I need to do something special. I would throw a surprise party but they are just so...not surprising and everyone is going away on holiday.

That's it I should take her somewhere on vacation but where? I need someone who is good at this kinda crap...Hummel.

I quickly pull my phone out and dial his number, I still can't believe I have his number but whatever.

"Hello," I hear him say cheerfully.

"Uh yeah, Hummel it's me,"

"Oh, fantastic," he says sarcastically.

"I need your help, so maybe if you shut up..."

"What do you want Puck?" Kurt sighs into the phone.

"I want to take Rachel on holiday somewhere for her birthday but what does she like?"

"Aww listen to mister romantic!"

"Hummel!" I warn.

"Take her to New York, Wicked is on that week so you can take her to that. She loves that musical I mean who doesn't?" Kurt said laughing.

"Emm, what's it called?"

"Wicked!"

"K, thanks I owe you!" I say before hanging up worried if I didn't he might start asking me for stupid favours.

1 week later

"Hey babe," I say to Rachel as she walked into my bedroom. Tomorrow our flights were booked to New York and she still had no clue.

"Hey," she said coming over and sitting next to me on my bed before pulling me into a long kiss.

"So how would like an early birthday present?" I ask.

"My birthday isn't for another two days,"

"Please I want you to have it today,"

"Okay," she said with excitement taking over her face even though she was trying to hide it.

I handed her a plain white envelope and when she opened it she literally screamed for ten minutes bouncing around and hugging me.

"Ok babe calm down, we are going to fly out tomorrow night, I got tickets to see that Wicked show, I also got tickets for the Liberty Helicopter Tour,"

"Thank you so much! How long are we staying? Where are we staying?" she asked more hyper than I have ever seen her.

"We're only there for a week and we are staying in a hotel called The Roger,"

"Thank you, but how can you afford this?"

"I had money saved up plus my mom loves you so much she chipped in,"

Then off Rachel went downstairs to hug my mom like a lot. II can't explain it but it makes me feel so...amazing when I make her happy. Yeah this isn't exactly my perfect vacation but it's hers and to me that is all that matters.

**Sorry for any mistakes! Please read and review!**

**Love Kxx**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey people of the fanfic world! Sorry I haven't updated but I am going away for a week so I wouldn't be able to update till I get back but I promise to have a super long chapter when I get back! Also glee season 4 sounds good I went off it for season three but there is gonna be a character called Kitty and that's my name,well kind of I mean EVERYONE calls me that even my teachers, plus Sam and Quinn might get back together! I have been so busy sorting stuff out for going away that I haven't had time to write a new chapter! If I am able to I will try and write a chapter tonight and update it in the morning since I don't leave till 10am but there are no promises!**

**Love Kxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya, I'm back! First off, Milan was AMAZING! It was really hot and sitting on the plane there and back I wrote this chapter and the next one I just need to type that up. Also I know in one of the last chapters I said they were staying for the week but I meant to put weekend.**

**Can I ask you guys a favour? Could you please take the time to review, I have 22 followers and hopefully I will get more but I only have 4 reviews. Therefore I really don't know if you guys are enjoying the story and I would really like to hear your opinions and ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I do wish I was on Glee!**

Rachel's POV

"Noah this suite and the hotel is gorgeous!" I state observing the beautiful design of our room as he lay down our suitcase.

"Yeah, just like you," he smirks but I can't help but smile.

"I can't believe you spent your money on me and this place. It's just so thoughtful! Thank you!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss, while he wrapped his around my waist.

The kiss became more heated and deeper with Noah's tongue asking for access to my mouth and I instantly let him in. He pulled me down on to the bed and after about a half an hour make out session we decided to explore New York and have a look around.

After about an hour of wandering we started to get really hungry and found a small Italian restaurant.

"Can we please have a cheese pizza with mushrooms," I told the waiter once we had gotten a small table by the window.

"Certainly," the man replied and walked away to place the order.

"So, have you heard from Finn?" I asked because I knew something was going on between Finn and Quinn and he would have most likely told Noah.

"No, why?" he asked confused.

"Just because I was talking to Kurt and Mercedes and I think Finn and Quinn have been fighting, like a lot!"

To my utter confusion Noah just frowns and says," Look Rachel, the two of them have just given up their baby obviously their going to be upset and probably take it out on each other and they don't need the whole Glee club, who are supposed to be their _friends, _gossiping about them!"

I just stared at him, confused with his sudden outburst.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry but I just feel really bad for them," he sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be gossiping about them, what they're going throw is awful! I can't even begin to understand!"

"Well, let's just forget about it now. This is your week so let's just enjoy it. I have two rules, one no arguring and two no talking about glee club or school," Noah said sternly and I couldn't help but let out out a small giggle.

"Ok but one thing this isn't my week...it's ours," I said leaning in to kiss him when I heard a loud cough.

"Your pizza, sir!" the waiter said placing the hot pizza down on the table between me and Noah.

"This looks really good," Noah said diving in for a piece of pizza.

"Ugh and it tastes AMAZING!" I just laughed at his reaction to something as simple as pizza, boys what are you going to do with them.

"I can't wait to see wicked! I love Glinda she's just so...Glinda!" I said once we had finished our pizza.

"Yeah so what is this musical actually about I've been to one?"

"You've never been to a musical?" I asked completely and utterly gobsmacked.

"No...it was never really on my list of things to do but neither were you so I'm open for some change,"

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it,"

"It's getting pretty late, you wanna go back to the hotel? Maybe we can do some other things I enjoy?" he asked raising his eyebrows seductively. In reply I just nodded my head and smirked, something I had learned off him.

"Mhmm N-noah," I moan as he softly nibbled on my ear.

"I love it when you say my name!" he said before giving me soft kisses down my jawline.

"I want to do it tonight,"

"As in it?" he stopped kissing me.

"Yeah I want the man that I love in the city that I love,"

Last night was amazing, I've never felt anything like it before. The way I felt so connected to someone, the way it made our realtionship so much more meaningful. I think sometimes people regret their first but I know I never will.

"Morning babe," Noah says as he rolled over in bed.

"Morning, took you long enough to wake up," I say giving him a kiss and smiling.

"What time is it? We have that helicopter tour thingy at 12.

"It's half eight, you wanna go get some breakfast downstairs?"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"This is so cool!" I say looking out of the helicopter at the statue of liberty.

"Yeah it's awesome! So worth the price,"

"And we're going to see wicked tonight!" I squelled

"Yep but then we have to go home tomorrow night,"

"Noah Puckerman do you have to be such a buzzkill!" I say stenly before smiling and giving him a soft kiss.

"One more night of heaven is what I meant to say," he smiled.

"That's more like it,"

Once the tour had ended we spent the afternoon shopping and Noah didn't even complain once.

We eventually got back to the hotel and got dressed for the musical. Noah spent like half an hour trying to do his tie but would he let me help?

Once we eventually got in and found our seats the musical was about to start and when it did Noah was mesmorised. He sat there staring at it without blinking for the whole show.

"Musical's are amazing!" Noah said once the show was over.

"I was too busy watching your concentration to notice the show. Seriously if you watched and listened that much in class you'd be Einstein!"

"Who's einstein?" he asked confused.

"Never mind, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject.

"You wanna just hang out in the pool?"

"Yeah sounds nice,"

As soon as we laid down on the bed we were both snoring.

Then we were awakened at seven in the morning by the sound of Noah's phone ringing.

"Hello?" he groaned into the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Look it's gonna be ok. I think you guys just need some time apart." Noah said and was silent for a while until I heard him say, "I'll speak to you soon! Bye,"

"Who was that?"

"Quinn, her and Finn just broke up she sounded hysterical but I'm sure they'll be ok,"

"Oh well, why don't we have some fun in the pool then?" I said and Noah looked up at with raised eyebrows.

We spent the rest of the day just sunbathing and relaxing at the pool before we had to just our flight back to..._Lima!_

**Sorry for any mistakes I literally only got back two hours ago and typed this up as soon as I could. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Kxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait and thanks to everyone who chose to follow, favourite or review this story. I was thinking in the next couple of chapters I might flashforward or I might finish this story soon and write a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Rachel's POV

"Hello?" I answered my phone after it started ringing defying gravity.

"Hey Rach, it's me Brittany," I heard from the other line, after she joined glee club they had surprisingly become friends.

"I'm hosting a glee girls sleepover and you're invited," she continued," It's tonight at my house all the other girls are going and I've already stacked up on Ben&Jerry's and popcorn. So do you think you can come?"

"Yeah, it's sounds fun," I answered excited, as sad as it sounds I had never been to a sleepover before.

"Cool come over at eight, we're ordering pizza,"

"I'll be there," I said before hanging up, this was the first time I had ever felt like I was part of "the glee girls" I had always felt kind of left out. Maybe Santana might actually be nice and Quinn...I don't know about her yet I feel like something is up with her. I find it really hard to trust her and for some reason I have this awful feeling that she's trying to steal Noah.

Speaking of Noah, I need to call him and remind him not to come over tonight. I quickly pick my phone up off my bed and dialled his number, which was my speed dial 1.

"Hello," I hear Noah's faint moan, he's was probably still sleeping since his ten o'clock in the morning was the rest of the world's three o'clock in the morning.

"Hey Noah , just to let you know I'm going to Brittany's sleepover tonight,"

"Hey Babe, and what sleepover?" Noah asked sounding more awake.

"Brittany's holding an all glee girl's sleepover tonight and asked me if I wanted to go and I obviously said yes," I explained.

"So you finally made it well and truly into the group,"

"Yep, well I hope so anyway,"

"Well you better go get packed or whatever,"

"Yeah I bet you're just saying that so you can get another four hours of sleep,"

"Maybe but really so should go enjoy yourself tonight,"

"Thanks, I really need to go now but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Yeah I'll see you then, bye Rach,"

"Bye," I said before going to pack my bag for tonight.

"Hey Rachie!" Brittany squealed when she opened her front door and enveloped me in a hug before leading me into her lounge.

"My parents are away for the weekend so I have the house to myself and it gets so lonely but since we are all here we're gonna sleep in the lounge plus I have my mini freezer for the ice cream," she said as I observed the girls in the room.

Santana was sitting with her legs crossed on the pink corner couch gossiping to Quinn who was sitting in the same position opposite her. Tina was on one of the two double air bed mattresses painting Mercedes nails.

"Hey," I said the girls in the room who mostly just smiled at me and welcomed me in.

"So what movie do you guys wanna watch first?" Mercedes asked.

"10 things I hate about you!" Brittany said," It's one of my favourite films!"

"Coming right up!" Tina said popping the dvd into the dvd player once everyone was ready and Brittany had given everyone their ice cream. Mercedes and Tina shared a tub, Quinn and Santana shared one and then Brittany and I shared one.

Hours later once we finshed watching 10 things I hate about you, four weddings and a funeral and some of the one tree hill and 90210 dvds, we decided it was time for gossiping and kill,marry,shag.

"Ok Mercedes," Santana said while braiding my hair," Who would kill,marry,shag? You're choices are Jacob Ben Loseral, David McGeek and Puck,"

Mercedes bit her lip thinking before she finally answered ,"I'd kill Jacob 'cause he's annoying, marry David 'cause he's smart and will probably make the most money and of coure that means..."

"You'd have to shag Puck," all the girls said laughing in unison.

"Well I don't know why you would complain, he's quite good. Ain't he Rachel? I mean you would know!" Santana smirked.

"That's my business!" I smiled blushing slightly.

As the night went on we all started to get really hyper and out of nowhere I asked the worst question ever, well maybe not ever. I suddenly looked up at Quinn and blurted out," Quinn do you like Noah?"

Everyone's head turned at the question and looked from me to Quinn to find out her reaction.

"Why would you think that?" she asked in confusion but that just made me more suspicious as she basically avoided the question.

"Well I just think it's odd that when you broke up with Finn the first person you called was Noah,"

Quinn looked down at her lap and sighed," I was always kind of close with Puck before High School, we used to hang out and he know things about me I've never told anyone. When we started High School everything changed he was the badass jock and I was the head cheerio. I had San and Brit and Puck had his friends so we just grew apart but when I broke up with Finn I just needed the old him back if only for five minutes, don't ask me why I just did,"

"So you have no feelings for him?" I asked.

"No and don't worry I promise I would never steal him from you if I did, ok?"

"Yeah," I said kinda sorry for bringing up the whole conversation but had never mentioned anything about being friends with Quinn.

The rest of the night was a blast, we danced around for a bit then did makeovers and gossiped a bit more before we all finally crashed.

**Please Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Love Kittyx**


	10. Authors note help!

**Hey guys I know it's been ages since I last update but it's my first couple of days back at school and things have been crazy! Plus I have major writers block! I know where I want the story to end up...I just don't quite know how to get there! Please readers can you help me! Any suggestions are really appreciated and I'm so sorry it's taken this long to actually let you know what's going on but between school,homework, after school activities and babysitting recently I've just had no time! Anyway please help me and give me suggestions! Thank you!**

**Love Kittyx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So I know it's been forever since I posted an actual chapter and this is really just a filler or whatever. I really, really need help! I just can't figure out where to go with this story and it's driving me mental! I can' concentrate on anything and I basically forced myself to sit down and type some sort of chapter. I was only honestly sitting in my Physics class the other day and I was so busy thinking about this that I completely blanked out my teacher when she asked me about ultrasounds. I know, I know you should listen in school but I felt crap that day anyway so I probably wouldn't have listen but oh well. God I do really need to stop this rambling rant.**

**So hope you enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! Also sorry for any mistakes this is unbetaed or whatever so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel's POV

Where the hell is Noah he was supposed to meet me here like twenty minutes ago. Maybe he meant the other Dairy Queen's...oh god that's like halfway across town, this is a pretty small town so it would probably only take like two minutes to drive there. That's still wasting time and wasting time in my world is a pet hate. I mean why spent hours listening to music when you could be singing it...

"Rachel," I hear Noah's voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Where were you? I've been waiting here for like twenty minutes," I ask standing up annoyed.

"I'm really sorry babe, my mom's making me look after my sister this afternoon," it's just then I notice a girl, about thirteen or fourteen with mousy brown hair, standing behind Noah.

"I told you Noah, I don't need looking after I'm fourteen!" the girl snapped at him.

"Yeah well obviously mom doesn't realise that ," Noah replies, as the girl sulks down in one of the chairs at the table, Noah sits down as well and I quickly pull one from another table to sit on, as the girl studies me.

"Well why can't I just go hang out here...without you and you're stupid ugly ass girlfriend?" the girl whines.

"Sarah! First off don't call my girlfriend stupid or ugly and secondly no you can't hang out here 'cause I promised mom I would watch you and also it's now kind of a punishment for the first thing," Noah scolds.

"Seriously you're giving me in to trouble...you lost your v-card when you were my age! I mean I'm surprised you're not the one that knocked that stupid, whore Quinn up," the girl who's name I know is Sarah, said smirking.

Noah just sighs and runs his hand over his head ,"Look you really need to give up this attitude, Quinn's a good friend of mine and it's not alright for you to stuff like that around me and stuff like that about my girlfriend, especially when she's right next to you," Noah says weakly and Sarah must have known she'd taken it too far since she quietly said sorry and Noah give her twenty bucks to go blow on something and give him and I time alone.

"Sorry about that," Noah looks up at me once Sarah's walked away.

"It's cool she's a teenager, but em I have to ask you something?"

Noah look at me confused ,"Okay..."

"Last night Quinn told me you guys were really close before high school, as friends...is that true?" I ask wanting to hear if she just made that excuse up last night.

"Yeah, I mean we'd go down a park that was hidden behind this forest so no one knew where it was and just tell each other everything. I had a massive crush on her back then, I don't anymore 'cause you know I totally love you but I miss that Quinn. Sometimes I wish that we hadn't lost our friendship and I know we're still friends but it's not the same," Noah sighed sadly and I gently twined my hand into his on the table.

"I never had anyone like that, someone you tell you're darkest secrets to,"

"You can tell them to me," Noah smiled and I couldn't resist smiling and pulling him in for a kiss.

**So there's kinda some Quick in there cause I basically ship any couple that has Quinn in it except Faberry. Again PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS TO HELP ME!**

**Love Kittyx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiyyaa! It's been ages since I've posted and I'm so sorry! Live has just been crazy with school and some personal issues but I'm back. I know how annoying it is when people don't post for ages so I put some time aside to write. So here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...oh but if I did...**

Rachel's POV

As I walked through Noah's house looking for him I could hear strange crying but not a man's crying and certainly not Noahs, it couldn't be his mum or his sister as they were both away for the day. It was coming from Noah's room so I decided to listen at his door, maybe I was being nosey but what would any girl do if she heard a girl crying in her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Oh come here Q, everything's going be fine," I could hear Noah's soothing voice and from the use of Q I realised Quinn was in there I decided listening for another wee minute wouldn't do any harm.

"Everything's gonna be fine, oh yeah sure Puck are you really that much of an idiot," Quinn's voice shrieked, which kind of startled me.

"Our daughter, is out there in the world somewhere, without us," she continued, wait _our daughter, _what the hell, was she drunk?

"You don't think I know that? Quinn it tortures me everyday! Plus that fact that I can't even tell anyone I miss her 'cause apparently she ain't mine!" Noah shouted in a raised tone and all I could do was slam open the door and just stand there open mouthed, with shock.

I could feel my eyes start to swell with tears, I gave everything I had not to cry but I still couldn't stop myself. Noah's soft but rough voice stuttering my name but I couldn't respond I just stood there and stared at both of their faces in disgust, anger and most of all hurt.

"It all makes sense now," I finally gulped, hoping this was all some sort of nightmare ,"The secret chats, the friendship, all the lies you guys were hiding behind, trust me I never thought you would be covering this up," I continued now just yelling in utter rage ,"What were you two thinking? What about Finn?"

"Please Rach, I can explain!" Noah begged me.

"Explain what? Why you went and lied to everyone, yeah that would be a good start, so on you go give me your pathetic excuses,"

"Look Rach it was before we were together and I didn't wanna hurt you. I knew you didn't get on with Quinn and that this news would break you, plus the fact Quinn didn't want anyone to know I wasn't the father, I was trying to protect you from the pain," he did his best to explain, I looked up into his deep hazel eyes and knew he was telling the truth, so I had to do the same.

"Noah, it doesn't even hurt that you slept with Quinn, because that was before you even knew my name, it doesn't hurt that you have a child with her, I honestly don't care about that, it's the fact that you didn't love me enough to give me the truth no matter how much it hurt!" I said wiping the tears that were streaming down my cheeks and I ran out.

I just ran to my car, I felt as if, when I got there I would feel, almost safe. When I finally got there I just drove to a small lake nearby. I sat on the grassy hill watching the water, while the tears flowed, what did I do now? What about Finn?

Finn, he had a right to know but he'd loved that baby girl so much, it would break him completely. Noah and Quinn should have told the truth from the start, maybe there wouldn't be as much heart break. Maybe Noah was right if he had told me I would've been angery, upset or torn but I'm sure eventually I'd have forgiven him and I'm sure this time I will as well but just not yet.

The wind blew softly against me, making me shiver I felt someone behind me, I was sure Noah had probably come to find me. The person gently wrapped their jacket around me, I turned around assuming it was Noah to yell at him but it wasn't him it was a stranger.

He was tall with dark brown hair that fell to his eyes with a small kink of a curl. His eyes gorgeous, a deep brown but they weren't hazel.

He sat down next to me and silently just stared out into the distance. So asked him his name and for the first time I heard his voice, deep for someone his age whisper,"Finlay Loagan, you?"

"Rachel Berry," I replied softly and that just how we sat, for hours, staring into the distance.

It helped me, I don't know how but it did, because when I finally got home that night my head was cleared and I fell asleep as soon as I lay down.

**Thanks for taking the time to read guys! Please review or follow it really is appreciated!**

**Love Kitty x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thanks you so much for following and favouriting this story! It means the world to me and I am going to try and to update this at least every two or three days. Also everyone that took the time to review I really appreciate it and have taken all your thoughts into account. So here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...unfortunately **

Rachel's POV

I could feel the blazing sun, beaming through the window onto my bed as I open my eyes. Twisting my body slightly to the right, then I just lay there, my sleep had drowned out all the memories but just lying there made them all come rushing back.

The familiar sound of my phone went off, I decided to ignore it but when I eventually reached over to get it, I noticed I had one missed call from Finlay.

We had exchanged numbers before we left each other's company last night, we only talked for a small amount of time but I already felt like I had known him a thousand years. He had been so kind and sweet, I didn't want to talk about the events with Noah so he explained his problems and somehow I felt better.

I also noticed I had 56 missed calls from Noah, it make my chest ache thinking about him, so I decided to call Finlay.

"Hello?" I heard his deep voice answer.

"Hi it's Rachel, from last night..."

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee or something?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah that would be great. I'll meet you the Lima Bean in half an hour?"

"It's a date." He replied cheerfully before we both hung up.

Ok so at least that's one thing to take my mind of Noah but then there's still Finn...What do I do about Finn?

You know what I'm not even going to worry about Finn that's for Quinn and Noah to sort out, they got themselves into these mess, they can get themselves out.

I had a quick shower before throwing on a pair of jeans and my stappy yellow top, before applying a small amount of make-up then heading to the Lima Bean.

As I entered I could see him already sitting there with two cappuccinos, so I smiled and swiftly walked towards him.

We sat there chatting for about an hour, before I felt someone approach me from behind and I didn't need to look to know it was Noah.

His face was full of jealously and anger but most of all pain, I could see it hurt him a lot to see me sitting with another man, in fact it killed him.

"Rach I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry but we need to talk about this before you start meeting random guys! I mean who even is this punk?" He asked in a deep hoarse voice,

"Noah this is my friend Finlay, Finlay this is Noah," I introduced calmly but Noah wasn't so calm.

" Finlay huh? Think you can just go around meeting up with other peoples girlfriends?" Noah asked in a very strong and angry tone.

"Well you thought you could!" I answered with rage but I knew I shouldn't have said it.

"Rachel, I was a dick, I know I was but doesn't mean you should just leave me for this guy. We can work it out, I promise," He said cupping my hands and his eyes full of hope and hurt.

"Noah, I'm not leaving you for Finlay he's gay! But I can't deal with this right now, I need some time, so I'm gonna go now. I'll see you around," I said untwining our hands and grabbing my coat.

"Bye Rachel," Finlay said with a small smile.

"Bye I'll see you later, good luck sorting things out with Ewan," I said smiling and quickly ran out of the cafe with tears pouring down my face.

**Thanks for reading please keep following, favouriting and reviewing.**

**Also so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Love Kitty x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there again! Thank you so much for all your support I have about 40 followers now and hopefully I'll get more. Reviews, followers and favourites are like chocolate **** Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta yet, so if anyone could help me out on that one, that'd be great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Glee :'( **

**Enjoy x**

Pucks POV

That's it I've completely fucked this up for the last time, there's no way we're gonna recover. I felt like punching that Finlay dude, so what if he's gay, I've just messed up the best thing I ever had.

I decided to just let Rachel cool off, but we we're back at school in a week so for her that means another week to think things through without seeing me, but for me it just means a week on torture island. Alone with only me and my thoughts, yeah that never turns out well, like ever.

What am I supposed to do for a week I can't sit here and cry again, plus the fact that both my ma and sister are away! I can't hang out with Finn.. oh shit I forgot about Finn.

What if Rachel's told me?...No he would have beaten the crap outta me already. As if on que, the doorbell rang, disturbing me thoughts. I groaned as I went up to answer it finding a sobbing Quinn...here we go another drama.

"Puck w-what are we gonna do?" she stuttered sobbing into my chest, I pulled her off me quickly.

"WE, You are the one who gotta us into this mess in the first place, I knew I should of told the truth from the start!"

"Then why didn't you? Huh?" she asked outraged.

My brain was rattling with the truth but I could never say it so I just ducked my head while shrugging my shoulders.

"You didn't tell cause you knew what would happen if you did, am I right?"

"Yeah," I sighed," but I did it to protect you Quinn, I mean I thought I loved you till I figured out how much of a bitch you were!"

Quinn let out a long sigh before finally saying ,"Nice knowing you Puck cause when Finn gets his hands on you...You're dead,"

She left without another word, leaving me standing in my hallway...alone.

That night I couldn't sleep I decided it was better if I just ran away, away from all this nonsense, but I had no money. Then it came to me the perfect plan.

I go up swiftly and jumped in my ma's landrover before heading into town.

I drove it right through the ATM collecting the money as I went but I soon heard the police car coming up behind me, so I drovw faster and faster but they were right on my tail so eventually I gave up.

The arrested me and sent me to four week in Juvie.

**Thanks for reading, leave a review with any suggestions, I'd love to hear from you! **

**Also follow and favourite, again sorry for any mistakes. **

**Love K xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well long time, no see! Im really sorry I mean there was Christmas and you know how that is and unfortunately a boy in my class passed away so its been a bit hetic. Anyway back to business where were we?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee and blah blah BLAH!**

Puck's POV

Okay so I'll admit it wasn't the smartest thing to do but I was kinda desperate. I felt like there was no point in continueing my life here anyway but I juvie is well,...to put it one way. Shit.

I'd only been here for about two days before this other called Derek had pulled my nipple ring out and stolen my breakfasts. All the dudes in here are impossible to have an actual conversation with they're all as dumbs as walls, to put it simply.

My Ma writes and visits all the time but all she ever goes on about is how much of a faliure and dissapointment I was, like she knew the have off it! If she knew how much I'd messed up with Rachel or even Quinn she would've killed me.

My four weeks is almost up, I'm getting released in a few days and if I'm truly honest, I'd rather stay in here. When I go back to _that world, _Im gonna have to deal with all the crap I was trying to run away from. Everyone says it wasnt worth it, trying to steal the ATM but to me it was, sure juvie wasnt all rainbows and butterflies but it gave me some time to clear my head.

So I think now when I get to leave this place, I'll be ready to face Rachel and Quinn and who the hell know maybe even Finn. Whatever happens I'll get what I derserve and thats that.

Rachel's POV

I know I should be angry at Noah infact I should be furious, but I cant stop worrying about him. Sure, he acted all badass and like a Puckzilla or whatever, but I got to see the real Noah and Im not so sure he could cope with a place like Juvie. He was like a totasted marshmallow, there was that hard crusty layer on the outside but inside he was soft and gooey on the inside.

At the end of the day he's always gonna be my first love and it's honestly true you can never stop loving your first love. I still hate him for what he done with Quinn but I still ache for him. Speaking of that I still haven't said anything to Finn but it isn't really my place, or is it? I don't know!

Despite all that I still can't decide whether I want the next three days to fly by or go as slow as a turtle. Either way I'm gonna have to see Noah at some point but do I run into his arms or slap him. I guess I'll just figuire it out when the moment comes.

Quinn's POV

What the hell was he thinking? Is he really that stupid? I mean how much moron is he? Stealing an ATM! Did he really think he could get away with it?

Well at least he's not my problem anymore, since I started dating Sam I've forgotten almost everything that happened. Sam's honestly the sweetest thing ever, he's always such a gentleman and never presures me into _anything_. On top of all that he's drop dead gorgeous, with an _abulous _body!

The only thing to worry about now is Finn, but I'm not sure he's gonna find out anyway. I mean it doesn't look like Rachel's gonna tell him or Puck and that only leaves me and _I'm _obviously not gonna tell him.

Maybe with Puck coming home, Rachel will be all dramatic and tell Finn and then everything will be ruined. Finn will be torn, Sam will think I'm a lying, cheating whore and most of all Rachel will have won, _again!_

**So tell me what you think! Whats gonna happen next? Is Rachel gonna reveal the truth? DUN DUN DUNNA! Hehe! **

**Love Kx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, thanks to everyone who followed, ect. I'm super sorry I haven't been here in ages but this is my longest chapter so far. And a small bit of puckleberry for you cause I've not seen it in ages!**

**I don't own Glee...**

Puck's POV

Parking my truck slowly in the school parking lot, I ran my hand over my mohawk and tried to calm myself down. Everything is gonna be fine, I told myself. You're Puck, you got this so what if Finn hates you, it's what you deserve. He obviously knows since he hasn't spoken to me since.

I took a deep breath before jumping out my truck and slamming the door behind me. I glared at all everyone looking at me as I walked back into school. They all turned back to what they were doing as soon as they had received a death glare from me.

About ten cheerio's were all standing beside the entrance in a small group, a few of them turned and winked at me. I couldn't bring myself to smirk back, feeling like I would be betraying Rachel. To be perfectly honest, I was still head over heels in love with her.

She was amazing in every way possible, especially her personality. Rachel was truly beautiful inside and out. All I want is for her to forgive me, to understand that I was trying not to hurt her, that's the last thing I ever want to do.

I can feel my stomach start to clench as I walk down the familiar hallway, the same old stench filling the air. Nothing's different but everything has changed!

As I turned the corner to my locker a noticed Quinn and just as I was about to go speak to her a tall boy with blonde hair, wearing a football jacket came over to her.

I decided to walk the other way as I was kinda confused but just as I turned round she called my name.

My jaw tightened at the sound of her voice, but I put on my best face and turned back round.

"Quinn..." I greeted, not really up for pleasant chit chat in the hallway.

"Puck, this is Sam," she said smiling, which really pissed me off, gesturing to the blonde boy.

"Hey," Sam said rather friendly, but the smile on Quinn's face was really getting to me.

"So, he's your next victim? What the hell do you have to smile about Quinn?" I seethed with anger, and her pretty little smile soon fell to a frown.

She didn't reply so I just scoffed at her and moved on I couldn't deal with her today, in fact I couldn't deal with her ever!

After sauntering around for awhile I finally sat down on the bleachers, the silence of the field like heaven. All everyone in this school seemed to do was talk, I was sick of it.

"Hey dude!" Finn shouted appearing out of nowhere, surprisingly quite happy; I guessed he got over the whole baby drama.

"What up bro? We cool now?" I asked fist pumping him.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Thank god I thought you were gonna kick the living daylights out of me for sleeping with Quinn bu-" I cut off by Finn, looking up at his bright red face and all I could think was _oh shit!_

"YOU SLEPT WITH QUINN?!" he shouted but before I could answer he sucker punched me.

I could feel his fist leaving a bruise on my face every time he hit me. I let him continue to hit me for a while knowing I deserved.

I honestly thought he knew but if he doesn't know about this then he obviously doesn't know about Beth.

My thoughts were stopped when I hear Rachel's voice scream for Finn to stop and her feet racing up the metal bleachers. But he just ignored her and continued to hit me.

It wasn't until Mike came and managed to pull him off that he stopped. His face was red and I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. He looked disgusted with me and just stormed off in anger.

I peered over to see Rachel standing next to a confused Mike, with a few tears in her eyes.

Finn POV

I can't believe it, Puck and Quinn...Puck and Quinn. When did this even happen? Why hadn't she told me? Did Rachel know?

All kinds of thoughts were running through my hands as I walked around the school trying to calm down.

That's when I saw Quinn leaning against her locker, he hand softly grazing Sam's cheek.

I stormed over, infuriated. I needed answers, I needed to know what happened and why.

"Oh hey, what's up Finn?" Sam smiled at him pulling away from Quinn's hold.

"You slept with Puck?!" I questioned but it was more of a statement, not letting my eyes leave hers for a moment.

Quinn blinked a few times before asking me what I was on about, even though she knew perfectly well.

"You know what I'm talking about Quinn! You slept with Puck! When?" I shouted at her, all the while Sam just stood there in shock.

She swallowed a few tears before finally whispering, "About 10 or 11 months ago..."

I stopped for a minute doing the calculations in my head, "That was before we had Beth..." I stated, but she just looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Oh...My..God," my brain had finally come to the realisation, "She's not mine."

I just walked away, I couldn't believe it.

I stormed into the locker rooms just in the nick of time before I burst out crying.

Rachel's POV

Noah sat on my kitchen counter as I attended to his wounds. I had urged him to go see the nurse but he had refused so I took him back to my house, just because he hurt me doesn't mean I shouldn't help him. Finn hadn't damaged anything, just left Noah badly bruised from what I could see.

"He shouldn't have hit you or you should've at least defended yourself," I said handing him an ice pack .

He shrugged, "It's what I deserved."

"No it's not Noah you made a mistake, everyone makes them!"

"Well I made I pretty big one, I should never of taken advantage of Quinn or lied to Finn..or you," he whispered the last part but I still heard him.

I looked up to his bruised face and realised he truly was sorry for everything he had done. That's when I knew I truly loved him, despite all his mistakes and how much he hurt me for some reason I thought he was perfect.

"You've hurt me Noah, torn my heart out put it in the blender and then through the shredder!" His eyes looked dull and full of sorrow. "But for some reason I still love you," I said letting a single tear fall, that he slowly wiped away.

"Rach, I love you too, I promise I'll never hurt you again," He said hoping off the counter.

"You promise?" I had to be sure.

He didn't respond just leaned in and kissed me and it was...fearless.

**Read and Review!**

**Love K xx**


End file.
